The Soul That Was Returned
by JosieBell
Summary: Black Butler fan fiction. Rated T for suggestive adult scenes. Sebastian and Original Character. A flood of memories wash over Sebastian. He remembers a woman he served. Why was she important? Why did he remember her?


The Soul That Was Returned

Chapter 1 A Time Gone Bye

It started with just another soul, another meal if you will. I thought that I would have to endure twenty years of service to her. Funny how things change.

"Sebastian, fetch me some tea." The Young Master commanded

"Yes My Lord" I replied with a bow. I carefully selected the tea each day to suite my masters needs. Swiftly i prepared the tea cart. Jasmine tea with a mint pudding should be perfect for the Young Master.

"Today we have a jasmine tea with a fresh mint pudding for dessert." I said preparing the tea. I gently set down the tea cup, and the small plate with the pudding mold on it. I stepped back behind his chair and awaited my next order. I looked at the tea set on the cart. The blue floral design against the white porcelain brought back faint memories. Memories of a past life that were almost so distant I almost didn't remember them.

A woman in blue sits in a garden reading a book. All of the flowers are blue. She looks at me smiles and beckons me to join her. I walk over to her and sit awaiting her commands.

"Sebastian. Sebastian!" My Lord calls to me.

"Yes My Lord?" I say to him.

"Ill be going to my study. Please prepare the Funtom Companies quarterly paper work and bring it to me at once."

"Yes My Lord, is that all?"

"That is all Sebastian."

I bowed and left his presence. In a matter of seconds I had prepared the paperwork and put it on his desk. I returned to my routine tasks. I began by polishing the silver in the house. It was one of the more time consuming tasks considering you had to let the silver soak in the cleaning solution for ten minutes. I complete all of my daily chores in five. With five minutes still remaining I choose to start making dinner preparations. Then another surge of memories washes over me.

The same woman as before dressed in another blue gown. She smiles at me again asking for my hand. I gave it to her. She pulled off my glove revealing the Faustian mark. She pulled off her lace collar revealing the same mark on the front of her neck. She placed my hand on the mark. She held it there for a while then dismissed me.

Dinner preparations had to begin. I called Bard to the kitchen. He began making dinner on my behalf. I had to tend to the Young Master. I made my way to the masters study. Gently pushing open the door I find him asleep in his chair. I smiled at him, considering he did this often. I was not to disturb him, so I left the room silently.

These memories I have been having are troubling. I rarely remember anything beyond my current contract. After I ate their souls they disappeared. This woman's name has evaded my mind. I believe its starts with a J but I cant quite recall her last name. She must have been of some significance for my memories of her to be popping up at random.

Chapter 2 Meeting the Memories

"Sebastian will you join me for tea?"

"I'm fine were I am, My Lady" he says to me.

"Now how many times do I have to tell you? Sebastian you don't have to talk to me in that butler tone all the time. It drives me absolutely mad." I say to him picking up the teacup and setting a place for him.

"I'm sorry My Lady but I have to humbly decline."

"Well at least sit down Sebastian I don't like to have tea alone" I tell him.

"Lady Jessamine, i don't mean to be rude but it is improper for a butler to sit with his lady" he says to me.

"Fine then Sebastian. i wont make you. Can you please prepare the library for me?"

"Yes My Lady." And with that he bows and walks away.

He is so stiff sometimes. I don't know if he will be capable of completing our agreement if he keeps going like this. I know that it has only been a month, but I don't think he likes me. He sees me only as a meal. I can tell that he hides under a mask. I shall remove the mask very gently. If it takes my last breath to see his true nature then that is how it shall be.

Chapter 3 My Lord ,My Lady

"Sebastian! Why have you left me here sleeping at my desk?"

"My apologies My Lord, I thought I was to leave you undisturbed until you awoke."

"No matter. What is the time?"

"It is a quarter past six My Lord."

"Thank you Sebastian I shall await dinner in the dinning hall"

"Yes My Lord" I bow and go to the kitchen. What I find is Bard about to light a stick of dynamite.

"Oh Sebastian! Hello." he says putting the dynamite behind his back.

"Bard i have told you that dynamite is not a proper cooking utensil. Might I suggest using the oven?"

"Sorry Sebastian. I was just roasting a goose and decided to speed it up a bit."

"Bard please go assist Finnian with the trees." He scurried out of the kitchen. I prepared the honey glaze and popped the goose in the oven. It would take only minutes for the goose to roast. Four minutes later the goose was ready for the young master. I took it out and served him. He ate silently. After he was finished I put the young lord to bed.

I went to my quarters. I don't often visit them but it seems that my tail coat has a small tear in the hem. It shall take mere seconds to repair it. With that thought it is repaired. Then I remember.

Lady Jessamine had torn one of her favorite gowns. All of them were blue. She was in the rose garden helping the gardener and a thorn caught her dress. The tear was large. She had sewing abilities but this was far too complex for her. She was so upset about it. She went to her room and took off the dress. She put on a night gown and rushed to my quarters. I was shocked to see her in improper day wear.

She gave me the torn gown and said to me "Sebastian please mend the tear. As you know this is my favorite gown." I took the gown and mended the tear. You couldn't even tell that there was a one. She was so happy she hugged me. I did not return the favor. She smelled like roses. She released me and took the dress. I asked if she needed assistance.

In an irritated tone she replied "No Sebastian, your services shall not be required." She left. I believe Lady Jessamine was angry with me.

I came out of the memory. I still wondered why she was important. I retrieved my tail coat and began making my way to the library. I always started my daily chores with dusting the library. It was my job as the head butler to keep the estate in perfect condition.

The hours passed and dawn came. It was peaceful. So peaceful I knew that Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Bard were not working yet. I better wake them up soon. They have a hard time finishing their chores if they sleep in. Waking up early is not usually on the agenda but they get up if I tell them to. I am the Phantomhive head butler after all.

When i got to their quarters they weren't there. This raises some alarm. No noise in the house but the staff weren't asleep. I went out in the gardens and couldn't find them. I hope Pluto didn't eat them. I went to check the kitchen when i heard a ruckus. I opened the door and saw all the servants covered in flour. I put my finger to my temple.

"What happened?" I asked in an irritated tone.

"Well we wanted to help you with your work Sebastian." Finny said in his usual innocent voice.

"Well I see that didn't go according to plan. Please clean this up at once." I said feeling less irritated on the account they were trying to help in the first place.

"Right away Sebastian!" They said with a salute.

I walked out and went to tend to the young master. He was already awake when I walked in. He had attempted to put his clothes on without my assistance. It was humorous. He got the easy stuff but his laces were undone, and his jacket was buttoned wrong. I smiled and assisted him. If he was a woman he wouldn't be able to get even that far. I felt him wince in discomfort.

"Is something wrong My Lord?"

"No I just bit my tongue."

Then I remember.

Chapter 4 My Lady Untamed

Lady Jessamine hardly asked for assistance. She would dress her self, tend the garden with the gardener, cook with the chef, clean with the maid, and handle her bathes. It was interesting. She never let me assist her in the bath. I would wait outside the door in case she needed assistance anyways. I had followed her into the bathroom on my first day to assist her. She didn't notice and started undressing. I went up and helped her. She turned around and punched me in the jaw. I didn't move but she glared at me.

"Sebastian I need no assistance bathing. Please leave." She said opening the door.

"My Lady, It is improper to do so."I said

"Sebastian leave now. You are dismissed. Never enter the bathroom if I am bathing. " She said. I walked out and closed the door. I waited outside instead.

She was taking a bath today. Like normal she went in alone and I waited outside. I waited and heard a crash. I entered to that she was on the floor. I went to her side but was stopped.

"Sebastian I thought I told you to never enter when I am bathing. Leave!" She said trying to get up. Lady Jessamine never yelled. She might get irritated but never rose her voice to anyone.

"Let me assist you My Lady." I said walking to her.

"Don't look at me! Don't look!" she yelled. She was standing reaching for a towel. She almost slipped again but I caught her.

"Unhand me this instant!" She screamed but i did not. I carried her to her bed and set her down. Lady Jessamine was beautiful compared to other women. A soft face with striking eyes. Hair the color of the sunset. What did she have to hide? I retrieved a towel. She was glaring at me. I pretended not to notice when she took the towel from me.

"Sebastian you are dismissed." She said in a voice that was hard as rock.

"Yes My Lady." I bowed and left.

I left her there for the remainder of the day. I went only to retrieve her for dinner. I knocked with no answer. I opened the door and saw her missing. The window was open. She had been kidnapped. I would have known if she had felt fear. She wasn't afraid when she was taken. Lady Jessasmine where are you?

I woke up on a bed. My arms and legs were chained to the bed posts. I had no clothing on. Rather embarrassing for woman of my status to be tied to a bed naked. I heard someone walk in. A man with a lustful expression. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Why are you laughing? Stop it this instance!." The man yelled.

"I do apologize but you are pathetic. You cant control even a woman so you tie me up. Hah you call yourself a man!" I said still chuckling. He glared at me with anger in his eyes. He leaned over and grabbed a whip from the bedroom floor. He unraveled it and whipped me.

"You call that a beating! This is nothing, you are nothing!" I said. His whipping was painless compared to the whipping I had before in years past.

He had stopped whipping when I stopped talking. My skin was red and bleeding. He had gotten on top of me still fully dressed. The man leaned over me and kissed me. I did not resist him. He put is tongue in my mouth. I bit it off tearing through the flesh. He managed a gurgled scream. I grinned and showed him my teeth. They were covered in his sweet blood. I turned my head and spat out his tongue on the floor next to the bed. I swallowed his blood and licked my lips tasting it. It dripped out the sides of my mouth and onto my neck. He had pure hate in his eyes and rolled off. I assume he went out of the room to get a device to aid in my death. Since there was no more I could do to fend for myself I called out to Sebastian.

"Sebastian. Sebastian I would like to go home now." I called softly. In seconds Sebastian opened the door to the room.

"My Lady are you all right?" I said opening the door. She was chained to a bed naked. She had been whipped across her stomach. The wounds were bleeding but Lady Jessamine did not seem to be in pain. Most women would be crying after getting a beating.

"Yes Sebastian I am quite you could please remove these shackles. My wrists are feeling rather sore." She said as if this was normal for her.

"Yes My Lady. One moment please." I said breaking the shackles at her ankles first then moving on to the ones on her wrist.

"Thank you Sebastian." She said when she was freed. She moved her wrists and got up. She was facing away from me. She looked over her shoulder and caught me smiling.

"Something amusing Sebastian?" She said still not facing me.

"No My Lady." I said still smiling.

"Is that so? Then what is making you smile? I hope nothing sinister has come to mind Sebastian." She said still facing away from me. Upon her saying that something sinister did come to mind. I had envisioned her chained to a wall flashing me a seductive smile.

"Tell me what your thinking Sebastian. Be honest." She said looking in the closet for her gown.

"I had envisioned you chained to a wall giving me a suggestive smile." I said telling her what she wanted to know.

"How... Interesting. Is that something you want to do to me Sebastian? Do you want to chain me to a wall?" she asked closing the closet.

"Only on your request My Lady. If it makes you happy I would be glad to do it." I said flashing a smile.

"Oh what a devious smile you have Sebastian. I have to say this does not surprise me. I can only imagine that most demons are sadistic." She said turning to me. Her wounds were bleeding less but were bruising.

"Lets go Sebastian." She was about to walkout the door when I grabbed her shoulder. I took off my coat and wrapped it around her. She smiled and continued. I picked her up and ran home. We arrived in a few minutes. We got there and went to her bedroom. I set her down on the bed. She had fallen asleep. I rolled up my sleeves and got some warm water and a sponge. I returned to her side and began washing her wounds. She woke up and grabbed my hand. She put it to our contract mark and held it with both hands.I smiled when she kissed my hand half asleep. She went back into her slumber still holding my hand.

Chapter 5 My Lord Questioning

"... and prepare my tea Sebastian." My Lord called me out of this vivid memory.

"Yes My Lord" I said still coming out of my memory.

"Sebastian were are you?" the young master said in a slightly agitated tone.

"I am in your bedroom Master." I said slightly puzzled by his question.

"Yes anyone could see that but your mind is else were. Were is it?" He said demanding an answer. Before I could he said "If you have business please take care of it. I will not tolerate a daydreaming butler. You are dismissed."

"Yes my lord." I bowed and left. I'm not sure why I remember this woman named Jessamine. She seems to be like other contracts. She has a goal that i need to help her complete. I went to my quarters to try and understand. I sat at my desk and began to search for the whole story to no avail. There was a knock at my door. Sighing I got up and opened it to see Finnian in hysterics.

"Sebastian help! Pluto has gone berserk and we can't control him!" Finnian yelled grabbing my collar. I removed his grip and in the blink of an eye was in the garden.

Pluto was breathing fire on to the entire garden. Everything was ablaze. I went up to him and smacked him on the snout. He whined then licked his paw. The white fur was coated in blood. I seized his paw and examined it. It reeked of infection and blood. I spread his filthy toes and came across the issue. There was a bramble bush stuck between his toes. I held my breath and pulled it out. Dogs were filthy creatures. Pluto turned human and jumped on me. I removed him immediately and dropped him on the ground. Turning around instead of returning to my quarters I prepared tea for the young master.

"Have you sorted your business yet Sebastian." The Young Master said as I enter his study with the tea-tray.

"It shall no longer be a problem Master."

"Good now I shall have my tea."

"Today we have a rare white tea and a plum apricot cake for dessert." With a bow I wait behind him. I can't help but wander off into my memories.

Chapter 6 My Lady, My Mistress, My cat

"Sebastian. Sebastian. Are you awake my dear butler?" Lady Jessamine calls me out of slumber. I don't usually sleep for it is a luxury. I open my eyes to see Lady Jessamine in her night wear leaning over me.

"Lady Jessamine why are you in my quarters in your night gown?" I say frantically while sitting up.

"Sebastian calm down. I have a question for you. Do you fancy cats?"

"Sorry My Lady could you repeat that?" Cats? What do they have to do with her being in my chamber in her night gown.

"I said do you fancy cats Sebastian? I was wondering if she was yours." She said while holding up a black cat. How did she find my cat?

"She is mine My Lady. I am sorry for the inconvenience. I shall dispose of her at once." I didn't want to get rid of my cat but I had to if Lady Jessamine wanted it.

"No Sebastian you don't have to get rid of her. You can keep her, you can even let her roam about the house if you'd like. I have no problems with pets." She said snuggling the cat.

"May I ask why My Lady is visiting me in her night gown?"

"I slept here last night, don't you remember?" No. She couldn't have slept here. That couldn't have happened.

"Oh Sebastian i'm joking! I cant believe you thought I slept here! I found this one sleeping on my bed when I woke up, so I wanted to ask you if this was your cat." She giggled.

"Very well My Lady. If you'll excuse me I have to get dressed."

"I don't mind Sebastian. Ill stay if you don't mind."

"My Lady it is extremely improper to do so. I will kindly ask you to leave."

"Very well Sebastian but i'm taking your cat with me." She said walking out the door with my cat.

Later that day.

"Sebastian I would like to discuss the terms to our contract." Lady Jessamine said while having her afternoon tea.

"What would you like to discuss My Lady?"

"I would like to discuss the reason why your here. You do remember don't you Sebastian?"

"Of course My Lady. I am here to make you happy. You wanted to be happy, and summoned me to help you achieve that goal."

Sipping her tea she responded "Yes but it seems that to me you have not been making this happen. You are stiff and cold. I understand that you are that way by nature. I understand that you do put on a mask of friendliness, but I would like to renegotiate the terms of our contract."

"I understand. What would you like to renegotiate?"

"First I don't want you to speak to me in that butler tone you have unless we have company or are at a social event.

Second I would like you to tell me the truth and only the truth. I can see through lies and rather not having to deal with them.

Thirdly and lastly. I know you can feel me. You feel my emotions. Id like you to serve me using my emotions as a guide. I believe this would make your task easier. You do also understand that this lasts for 20 years. I am 20 as you know. Do you understand the terms Sebastian?"

"Yes My Lady."

"As a side note id like you to call me Mistress not Lady Sebastian." She said grinning into her tea cup.

"I understand what you wold like from me My Mistress. I hope you will be pleased by my performance." I said getting on my knee.

"Very good Sebastian. Now please inform the gardener that I will be joining him this afternoon."

"Certainly My Mistress." With that my mind goes back to the real world, the world were I serve Ciel Phantomhive.

Chapter 6 The Maid, The Cook, And The Gardener

"Finny the Master would like 14 new rose bushes in the garden. Be sure that they are white not red."

"Yes Sir"

"Bard this evening you shall prepare dinner for two. The master is having Lady Elizabeth over for dinner. Understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Mey-Rin I expect this place to be spotless. I would also prefer that you don't break another tea set."

"Yes Sir Sebastian Sir!"

With a salute they all went about the tasks given to them. With Lady Elizabeth coming over for dinner with the young master the estate had to be in pristine condition. I would prepare the young master for his guests arrival.

"Master are you awake?" I said opening the door to his chambers. He was not awake so I went to the window and opened the curtains.

"Today we have a homemade raspberry preserve on rye toast for breakfast."

"Thank you Sebastian. What does my schedule look like today?"

"You have a tutor coming over for your arithmetic lessons at 10 and Lady Elizabeth coming over later this evening for dinner."

"Is that all?"

"There has also been a telegram sent."

"Give it to me."

I handed him the letter along with his breakfast. He read the letter and put it down. When he had finished his breakfast I put his clothes on. When that was finished his tutor had arrived to begin the lesson.

Leaving them I went to see how the others were doing. I visited Mey-rin first. She had been polishing the banister. She was doing just as she was told.

I went to the kitchen and saw Bard preparing a roast. I went around the kitchen and took all of the devices he used for "fast" cooking. Leaving him I went to the garden.

Finny had finished planting the roses as instructed. He had begun trimming away the bruised blooms. I then left him to his work.

Chapter 7 My Mistress Dancing

"We have been invited to a ball tonight. Sebastian i would be delighted if you came and helped me find the dress i will wear." Lady Jessamine said with a smile.

"Certainly My Mistress." I said while walking her to her dressing room. Normally I would not have been allowed into a woman's dressing room, but this was Lady Jessamine. She didn't care what she did in her house.

She opened her closet. I had put a new gown in for her to try on. She took it out and looked at it. The dress was black. It had a black lace trim on the sleeves and around the waist. It was shoulder-less and had a tight-fitting waistline.

"Sebastian why is this in my closet?" She said showing me the dress.

"I thought you might like to try a different color dress My Mistress."

Looking at the gown hard trying to make a decision she went into the fitting room and put it on. She walked out and I was shocked. I liked the color black but she took black to another level. The dress fit perfectly. It wasn't a hoop skirt it was a more pencil like. This was something that women did not wear because it didn't allow all of the under garments to be worn. I thought it suited Lady Jessamine very well because that is how she was. She didn't care what others thought, she just wanted to be happy.

"How do I look?" She said blushing a bit.

"You look ravishing My Mistress." It was no lie. This might be the gown that gets her engaged. She hadn't been because every man she was shown had another agenda. It never was because he loved her. It was for her estate or her fathers company. She was the current owner but once she got married the power would go to her husband.

"Its settled, I will wear this one. You have very good taste Sebastian." She grinned.

"Thank you Mistress, but may I ask you a question?"

"Yes you may."

"Can you dance My Mistress?" I grinned at the thought of a tutor trying to teach her to dance.

"Yes I can Sebastian. Would you like to see?" She flashed a devilish smile.

"I would indeed." She lead me to the ball room.

Lady Jessamine was tall. She was 5' 11" without heels. Her shoes had to be custom made to account for her size. She was curvaceous and this gown really let people see that. She was beautiful by today's standards but looked down at because of it. Not only for her tall stature or curvy figure but her hair color as well. She had the most vivid ginger hair I had ever seen. It was a little past shoulder length. During this time red hair was thought to be unholy. I have to say that I haven't seen many ginger haired people in hell so I believe it is untrue.

"Its hard finding a dance partner when your as tall as me. Most men are short, but you are the perfect height for me. Now let us dance Sebastian, my dear demon." She extended her hand and I took it. I put my hands on her waist and we began. I lead and she followed effortlessly. She hadn't lied about her being able to dance. We spun and cut across the room effortlessly. I stopped and spun her. My arm wrapped around her in a light embrace. I could feel her heart beat faster. I grabbed her face and made her look at me. Her face was flushed and shy. I gave her a devious smile and made her blush more. She looked down and I let her go. I had to make my rounds checking on the staff among other things.

"Sebastian I will be needing a man to escort me to this ball." She said.

"Yes My Mistress I shall accompany you." I knew that was what she wanted. She didn't let me in to her feelings completely but I got that piece.

"I shall enjoy that very much Sebastian. Finally being able to dance with out having to lean over to see my date." Lady Jessamine grinned. There was more to it than that but I did not pry.

"Sebastian I have a question before you go off on your rounds." Lady Jessamine called just as i was about to leave the room.

"Yes what might it be?" I couldn't tell from what she was feeling.

"Do you still want to chain me to a wall?" She said flashing a shy smile.

"I would have no hesitation if you asked me to." I said continuing out the door. I left down the hall and leave my memory.

Chapter 8 The Masters Fiancée

Lady Elizabeth arrived early. She arrived very early. In fact the master was still in his tutoring session when she arrived. I escorted her and her maid to the entertainment room to wait for the Young Master. I went to check on him and found that he had finished. I informed him that Lady Elizabeth had arrived. With a sigh he went to greet her in the entertainment room.

"Ciel Ciel Ciel Ciel! I've missed you so much!" Lady Elizabeth squealed in excitement when she saw The Young Master.

"Elizabeth your early." The young master said as Lady Elizabeth ran towards him with her arms extended.

"I thought you wouldn't mind if I came a little early!" She grabbed him and spun him around. He was trying to resist but Lady Elizabeth had a very firm grip and never let him go.

"Well seeing that you are early maybe lunch is in order instead of dinner." He said when she finally stopped spinning and let him go.

"Lunch sounds wonderful Ciel! Shall we go now?" She said with her trademark smile.

"I shall see to it that lunch be served in the gardens. Sebastian please tend to it." He said taking Lady Elizabeth by arm and escorting her to the garden.

I went to the kitchen in the blink of an eye. "Bard how are the dinner preparations going?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. To my surprise he had everything cooking and the kitchen clean, and in order.

"Going good Sebastian. Just started roasting the pig." He said chewing his cigarette.

"Good now please make lunch for The Young Master and Lady Elizabeth."

"Okay. Wait Sebastian! Will she be staying for dinner too?" He asked

"No she will having lunch with the young master and low tea. Now please hurry they are waiting. Inform me when it is ready."

"Yes Sir!" He said with a salute and immediately began preparations. I decided to stay seeing as I could do it faster.

I prepared several sandwiches. Only with the freshest of lettuce and tomato with only the finest quality of beef would be acceptable for my master and his fiancée. By the time Bard had prepared one sandwich I had prepared tea, 7 sandwiches and a small dessert platter. Putting them on the tray I made my way to the gardens. When I arrived Lady Elizabeth was talking about a ball she had gone to recently.

"Today we have roast beef sandwiches with Earl Grey tea and several pastries. Please enjoy." With a bow I waited on them.

Chapter 9 My Mistress Revealing

Sitting at my dressing room table I put on the bright red rouge Sebastian had got me for the ball tonight. He had gotten me a modern black dress, heels to match, and rouge. I'm sure he did that with some alternative motive but I put that in the back of my mind. I rubbed my lips together and cleaned the edges up. I looked around until I found my charcoal pencil. I applied it around my eyes. I looked in the mirror. I liked this color of rouge. Bright and demanding. I found it a bit too bright so I dabbed at it until it had the perfect color. My hair was almost the same color. I made sure that the curls and loose strands would stay in place. Adjusting the pins slightly I left to meet my dear demon butler.

Descending down the stairs I made my way to Sebastian. He was awaiting me at the bottom of the steps with his elbow extended. I linked elbows with him and we went to the carriage. The mansion we went to was only 1 mile away. Very close but I had never been to this manor before. We had arrived quicker than I thought. Sebastian got out first and helped me. We were greeted by staff as we went in. The manor was very plain like most manors I went to. Almost immediately people started to look at us. Most were wearing light colors but both Sebastian and I were wearing jet black. I was also wearing a very "modern" dress. I couldn't wear all of my under garments so my legs were not completely covered. I ignored there stares and walked with my escort.

"Shall I get you a refreshment My Mistress?" Sebastian said glancing at me with his beautiful red eyes.

"That would be nice thank you." With that he left my side. I looked for a group to join. I found the host of the part so I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello I am Lady Jessamine Talbot. Pleasure to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Yes quite a pleasure, I am Lady Victoria Hellingsworth. I hope you are having a good time." She said with a cold tone. How rude of a hostess to treat her guest so coldly. I kept a warm demeanor not letting her see my distaste.

"Were, might I ask, is your escort?" One of the other women said looking at me with an up and down glance. Almost on cue Sebastian returned. He was very handsome, and he was mine. Showing off i introduced him, putting my hand around his waist and taking the drink he brought me.

"This is my escort. His name is Sebastian Michaelis."

"Pleasure to meet you ladies." He said giving them a very sexy smile. He could tell I wanted to show him off and went with it. They were speechless and gaping at him with blushes on their faces. I took a sip of my drink. It was a sweet champagne. Feeling that i had accomplished my goal smiled and ,finishing my champagne, walked away from them. Finishing my drink I gave my empty glass to staff. Music started playing so Sebastian led me to the dance floor. Taking my hand and waist he led our waltz. I tried to look at the people watching but was stopped.

"My Mistress you should keep you eyes on your date while dancing." He said. I looked at him. His eyes were captivating, and deep. I couldn't help but blush at his seductive smile. I kept looking at him. The next thing i knew he leaned over and,in my ear, whispered.

"My Mistress do you fancy my smile?"

Quietly I whispered back "I believe I do my dear butler. Do you fancy mine?" I attempted to smile seductively. I hope it was.

He responded "I do fancy your smile. Especially the one you have on now." The music stopped and we went back into the crowd as other couples went in for the next dance.

"Let us go now. I have no more business here." I said. He escorted me back to the carriage. When we started to move I spoke.

"I never wanted to be married, Sebastian."

"May I ask why My Mistress?" He replied.

"I would have no rights what so ever. I would be something that my husband would show off at parties. Its not like he would love me either. None of them truly loved me. They wanted my money or my fathers company. Why didn't any of them want me? Is there something wrong with me? Am I hideous? Do I slouch?" I started tearing up.

"No My Lady you do not slouch and by today's standards you are beautiful." He said trying to console me, but something else was behind that remark.

"Does that imply that you think i'm beautiful Sebastian?" I asked him teasingly.

"I suppose it does, My Mistress." He said moving from the seat across from me to the one I was sitting on. He put his finger on my lips as he came closer.

Feeling a blush coming on I wasn't sure what to do. He gave the devious smile he was almost known for. I took his finger off my lips. Taking a deep breath in my mind I kissed him. His lips were soft, but they were cold. He broke the kiss and gave me that smile again. The carriage had come to a stop. He opened the door to the carriage and helped me out. I gave him my best seductive smile and went inside.

Hurrying to my room when I arrived I locked the door behind me. I quickly took off my dress and under garments. My mother had bought me a particular piece of night wear for when I was married. On the first night of being married I had certain "tasks" to perform for my husband. I took it from the back of my closet and put it on. It was a black lace corset with garters. I unlocked the door of my room. I hurried to bed, hoping that my dear demon would come to me.

I fell asleep waiting for him. Why didn't he come to me. He lied to me. He didn't think I was beautiful. I was hideous. In my dreams we were separated by glass. He stood watching me but never attempted to come to me. Then I woke up.

The sun had begun to rise. I had some tears crusted to my face. How could Sebastian not know what I wanted. It had been about 4 years since I made a contract with Sebastian. I was happier but there seemed to be so much more that he could be doing to make me happy. Then there was a knock at the door.

Sebastian entered and locked the door behind him. Before I could say anything he had put a finger to my lips. I opened my mouth and bit his finger. I hope it hurt because I was angry with him

"Why didn't you come to me Sebastian!" I yelled swatting his hand away.

"All you had to do was call me Young Mistress. You called to me this morning and I came." He said pulling off his jacket.

"I suppose I just expected you to co-" He put his finger on my lips again and said.

"Tell me what you want Mistress. Tell me and I shall obey." He said pulling off his tie. I felt my cheeks getting warm. I leaned up and kissed him. I broke it and said.

"You know what I want. My Sweet Sebastian." I kissed him again. His lips were cold but I liked it. He was the forbidden fruit in my garden of Eden. Nothing tasted better. I knew I loved him. It was only a matter of time until this happened. He took his shirt off and revealed his beautifully sculpted body. His abs were amazing. I undid his belt and slipped his pants down. Only one piece of cloth separated me from him completely. Before he let me pull that last layer off he flipped me over. He began to undo the corset i was wearing. he took it off. I knew he had saw the scars on my back. I had them on my stomach too but there was no hiding them now.

"Where did you get these? These are not the same whip marks from when you were kidnapped. These are older much older" He said flipping me over again.

"I got them when I was 17. I was in danger when I was living with my parents so they sent me away to hide until it was safe to return. The woman they left me with died and I was given to a relative of hers. The man whipped me when I didn't do what he said." I felt that there was no point hiding anything from him. I believed he could see through any lie i would tell him any ways.

"I see. If you would prefer me to leave I will My Lady."

"Sebastian would not have let you get this far if I did not wish to proceed." I said stroking his face with the back side of my hand. He kissed it and threw my corset to the floor. He slid off his under garment. We were both completely exposed to each other. He was beautiful. His muscles were sculpted and perfectly defined against his snow-white skin. I felt inadequate compared to his stunning appearance. I stopped worrying and let him take over. The night was filled with pleasure. I faded to sleep, and when I woke up it was high noon and I was alone.

Chapter 10 The Last of the Memories

As the days went by the memories of Lady Jessamine faded. I got them maybe once every few days. This was the last memory I had before they disappeared.

It had been 10 years since I made the contract with Lady Jessamine. She was thirty years old and much happier. She smiled so much more than she had when I had arrived. I had gotten attached to her I must confess. She was just amazing. She had two black cats. One named Luna Belle, and the other was Arthur. They were both black with green eyes. I truly loved Luna Belle. She followed me around all day, but slept with Lady Jessamine. I felt that Lady Jessamine was truly special. She was beautiful and intelligent. She was able to see through any lie, and see down to the truth. She was able to get her message across without raising her voice when she was irritated. She wanted only the best for the people she loved and had grown close to, and she always treated her staff with the highest respect.

That's not what really made her special to me. To me it was that she could find pleasure through pain. She had let me tie her up once. She said that the pleasure was always hidden in the pain. I also enjoyed her "to the point" way of thinking, and the way she did it with out the slightest bit of concern to what others might think about her. She always wore modern clothing that the others looked down at. Then with her "to the point way" of thinking she told all the women what she really thought. It was only one night when she told everyone off at her own ball. The ball was for her neighbors going away. In the middle of the ball she called a toast.

"I call for a toast! To all of the self-righteous hags who called me a whore, and said I had slept my way to success. Well thanks to you I realized that I was the one woman who didn't need to. Here's to you! Cheers." Many gasps ensued and within several minutes all of her guests had left. She didn't care because all were moving away.

Once they left she took me out to the garden. The full moon reflected beautifully against the surface of the small pond in the middle of the garden. She sat on the edge of the bank taking her shoes off and dipping her feet in. She asked me to sit next to her, and i did. She looked at me with the biggest smile on her face and said "Sebastian, my dear demon. Your eyes shine beautifully in the moon light. That's not why I brought you here though. I believe I could not be more happy in my life. I owe it all to you. Even though it is earlier than expected I think it is time, for you to complete the contract."

"Are you completely sure My Mistress, because once i take it you will die." I didn't want to take her soul. It was probably the tastiest looking soul I've ever seen but I.. I loved her.

"Sebastian you have served me well. Please take it. I have nothing more to do. No one to miss me really except for maybe the cats, and the staff. Go on take it. If it hurts I shall find pleasure in the pain as i always have." She told me grabbing my hand and putting it to the contract seal.

"Yes My Lady." I said hiding my emotion from her. I leaned forward and kissed her. I took out her soul, but couldn't bear to eat it. I felt her breath stop and her body go cold. She was dead, Lady Jessamine maybe the only woman I could ever love was dead by my hand. I held her in my arms and kissed her one last time. A single tear rolling down my face. Then she stirred. She coughed and sat up. She took deep heaving breaths and grabbed her chest. She looked at me with utter confusion on her face.

"You didn't take my soul." She said looking at me.

"I did take your soul My Mistress. I just gave it back to you. Now that the contract is complete I will have to leave you." I said getting up. With a bow I disappeared into the darkness. She called out to me but I kept walking. Walking away from my love.

Chapter 11 A Life Well Lived

"Today we have a green tea with a raspberry cream cheese crumble." I informed the Young Master as he sat at his desk.

"Thank you Sebastian you are dismissed." He said waving his hand.

I left the room and walked down the hall. I went to the front door and left the estate. I had this feeling that my memories could be completely explained if I went back to Lady Jessamines estate. In under a minute I had arrived. It was abandoned and it had been left unlocked. I went inside and saw that nothing had changed except for the amount of dust and missing furniture. I smiled at the warm experiences I had in this house. I went upstairs to Lady Jessamines room. All of the furniture was gone except for a single box that sat in the middle of the floor.

I went up to the box and picked it up. Underneath was a letter. It had "My Dear Butler, Sebastian" written on it. Picking them up I carried them to my old quarters. They had been left the same. It was just covered in dust and cob webs. She didn't move anything. I sat on the bed and opened the box. Inside the box was a journal, and a tube of rouge. I opened it and found it was the same tube i had bought Lady Jessamine. I put it back in the box along with the journal. I opened the letter. It read:

My Dear Sebastian,

If you are reading this then I am no longer living in this manor. I wanted to leave you something in case you ever came back. I am 34 and married. This man I could tell was after my heart, and nothing else. I married him almost instantly, and have been happy since.

I also am a mother. This boy has red haired like me. He has the biggest eyes you have probably ever seen. We named him Finnian, but we call him Finny for short. I believe he will be the only child I will ever have. That's all right though.

Ever since you left I have wondered if you would ever come back. You haven't yet, so i can only assume you wont come see me face to face. That's all right because the ten years I spent with you led me to have a new out look on life.

I hope you are doing well and are no longer starving. To this day I have wondered why you didn't eat my soul, but there are all ways questions left unanswered in the end. The journal I left you is mine. It is just a little gap filler. You can read it and get a better perspective on my life and whats happened since you left.

I hope to see you in the papers or around town some day. I couldn't forget the beautiful face that made me happy for so long. I want to say one last thing. Please be happy. Do it for me. I couldn't thank you enough for the service you gave me, so this is the least I can do.

Forever Thankful,

Lady Jessamine Casstor

I thought about her letter. She had a boy with red hair and big eyes. His name was Finnian but called him Finny for short. They had to be the same person. They couldn't be the same person. I put the journal and letter in the box. I went back to the mansion. I put the box on my bed and went to see Finnian.

He was in the garden trimming the trees. "Hello Sebastian! How are you this evening?" He said with a smile.

"Very well thank you Finnian. May I ask what your mothers name was?" I said getting straight to the point.

"Well I don't remember much but I'm sure her name was Jessamine."

"Thank you Finnian." I said looking at him. He looked like her, he had the same hair color. It was lighter than Lady Jessamines but I could see her in him. She was happy, so I could be happy. Now though, I will see her in him. He will all ways be the reminder of her left in my life. I went up to him and hugged him. I loved her and still did. I hugged him harder, then let go. He bright red in a blush. It was like Jessamines. Then I went back to my duties. Her story and mine might still be connected but I am a demon. Even if I loved her I still need to eat. I shall not starve for her.

Fin


End file.
